


mini-sag number three in s

by carcasses (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Kissing, M/M, mini-sag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses
Summary: ...Kyungsoo dips his fingers under his shirt to trace his ribs...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1
Collections: micro-fiction





	mini-sag number three in s

Kyungsoo pushing Jongin against the wall and eating his mouth out and the small sounds Jongin makes as Kyungsoo dips his fingers under his shirt to trace his ribs and taps out a staccato beat to punctuate their breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-sag was subsequently used in a longer posted fic. Unfortunately, in the interim I've completely forgotten which one.
> 
> This mini-sag was originally posted on Tumblr, so I'm moving it here as part of a Tumblr clean-up process. The posting date was 3 February 2015, so that's my best guess at a creation date.
> 
> The term _mini-sag_ is from the article [How Short Can You Go? 50 to 100 Word Stories](https://www.dailywritingtips.com/how-short-can-you-go-50-to-100-word-stories).


End file.
